No es por ti ni por mi
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: Por distintos motivos se separaron,ahora seis años despues ,tienen que volver a encontrarse .No por ellos si no por alguien más.
1. Chapter 1

Se podía sentir claramente el invierno en aquellas calles de la ciudad de Tokio, hace no más de media hora había comenzado una fuerte nevada.

Mientras la nieve caía de forma lenta y era apreciada por muchas personas, entre ellos niños, que se divertían con los pequeños y helados copos blancos. Una persona de aproximadamente 1,76 cm de altura llevaba más de 15 minutos parado en frente de una reja color negro.

Cuando salió esa mañana jamás se imagino que terminaría en ese lugar y, mucho menos, que pensar en llamar por el timbre para ver, si por milagro, esa persona contestara el timbre de aquella casa.

Dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos y casi sin querer lo, lo hizo. Toco el timbre de aquella casa. Sufrió la clásica espera al ver que nadie contestaba ,cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo lo mas rápido que le dieran las piernas, el intercomunicador sonó y una vos que no había escuchado en más de 6 años sonó por aquel aparato.

-¿Quien es? - se escucho una voz seria y, tal vez algo ronca, pero él la reconocería en donde sea.

En ese momento se hubiera echado a llorar como cuando tenía 16 años y perdió uno de los partidos más importantes con su equipo, pero no lo hizo. Suspiró y se limpio las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, puso la sonrisa más grande que podía y hablo, con ese típico tono que lo caracterizaba cuando era un adolecente.

-Ohayo Shin-chan ~

Silencio.

Desde que se planto en la entrada de esa casa hubiese imaginado cualquier reacción por parte de su ex-compañero, pero aquella superaba sus expectativas.

-mooo Shin-chan ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas dejarme aquí afuera? .Hace frio ~

Parece como si su voz hubiese sacado de su letargo al ex jugador de Shutoku. Como si no tuviera suficiente con el silencio del ex jugador, la puerta se abrió por sí sola.

Con paso tembloroso camino hasta la puerta de aquella inmensa mansión color perla. Cuando se planto frente a ella no espero mucho para que la puerta se abriera y apareciera frente a su campo de visión ,su antiguo compañero,amigo,novio y amante.

A pesar de que el labio le temblaba embozo una sonrisa y lo saludo de vuelta.

-Ohayo Shin-chan ~ ¿Me dejas pasar?.Hace frio -

-Claro- Murmuro haciéndose a un lado para que su antiguo compañero pasara

Una vez dentro de la casa, y sin su abrigo, Takao suspiro .Infiltración completa .Lo mas complicado venia ahora.

Despacio y sin que lo invitaran pasó a la sala o al menos eso creia,esta era de un color verde oscuro con muebles en tono claros,en las paredes se podian observar varios titulos que no alcanzaba a distingir de que .Al parecer el ex jugador de Shuutoku habia estado llevando una mejor vida desde que terminaron .

-Sugoi! ¿Todos estos son los titulos de Shin-chan? -hablo emocionado ,es que comparado con aquel pequeño departamento en donde habian vivido en sus dias universitarios era nada comparado con aquello.

-No todos son de Shintaro- un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Takao , no habia que tener ojos en la espalda para saber quien se encontraba alli detras suyo ,con un suspiro se giro y puso la mejor sonrisa que podia.

-Buenos dias Akashi!¿No interrumpo nada verdad?-hablo lo mas tranquilo que pudo ,aquellos ojos le ponian los pelos de punta.

-Para nada,simplemente estabamos por comer antes de que el turno de Shintaro comenzara-Respondio con una voz tranquila pero segura y sin mas se dirigio al comedor ,con Midorima pisandole los talones.

-Sientate por favor - murmuro el pelirrojo señalando una silla de las seis que rodeaban una delicada mesa de vidrio.

Sin decir una palabra Midorima se dirigio a lo que parecia la cocina.

Esto era lo peor ,se habia quedabo a solas con el ex-capitan de la generacion de los Milagros,Akashi Seijuro.


	2. El motivo no eres tu

Capitulo dos: El motivo

Silencio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían permanecido de esa forma los dos y es que tampoco había un tema de conversación, tal vez sí, pero lo mejor era evitarlo hasta que ya no le quedara escapatoria.

-¿Y bien?-

Con solo escuchar su voz sus piernas se hicieron gelatina, en ese momento, agradecía estar en una silla.

-¿Y bien qué?-Pregunto devuelta, lo mejor en estos casos era hacerse el desentendido, o fingir demencia. Podría sonar caprichoso pero él era la última persona a la que se lo quería contar.

-Creo que tengo el derecho de saber porque estas en mi casa- murmuro el pelirrojo ya cansado de la actitud de conejo asustadillo del pelinegro.

-No es tu casa es la de Shin-chan -murmuro por lo bajo al ver como Midorima volvía de la cocina y serbia los platos -Gracias Shin-chan ~.

Pero, a pesar de haber sido solo un murmuro, el ex-capitán de Teiko lo escucho perfectamente y la verdad que empezaba a molestarlo, así que decidió seguir su juego.

Acá habría guerra.

-Tienes razon, no es solo mi casa también es de mi marido. ¿Verdad Shintaro? - *Touche pensó el pelinegro, en verdad que el pelirrojo comenzaba a cansarlo. Para empezar ni siquiera quería hablar con él.

-Oops! Había olvidado que te casaste con Shin-chan losiento, debe ser porque eres tan pequeño que no te tome en cuenta-respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, era más que obvio que dos podrían jugar ese juego.

-No te preocupes después de todo tu memoria jamás fue buena, tal vez por eso Shintaro prefirió estar con alguien mejor- está bien, eso definitivamente había sido un gran golpe al ego del pelinegro.

-No me preocupa, después de todo Shin-chan siempre fue malo para hacer elecciones, por eso eres su esposo- al diablo la cordialidad, el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le pasaran por encima.

-No deberías actuar de esa forma, está bien que estés molesto porque soy mejor que tu, pero no deberías meter a Shintaro como escusa por haber perdi...-

-Muy bien ya basta los dos! Dejen de pelear! y por favor Takao puedes decirme ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

Muy bien todo se había arruinado por culpa de ese pelirrojo y sus estúpidos celos, ahora no sabía cómo poner más de dos palabras juntas para explicar el porqué de su estadía allí.

En ese momento todo volvió a su mente ,ese cuarto blanco, las voces, un hombre con una bata blanca, el llanto ,el dolor. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar ,ahora no estaba tan seguro del porque vino ,ni siquiera estaba seguro si Midorima lo ayudaría ,después de todo su relación había acabado hace mas de 5 casi 6 años.

En el momento en que el pelinegro comenzó a llorar el ex -jugador de Shuutoku se arrepintió por haber levantado la voz, tal vez lo había asustado ,desde que entro a su casa se había percatado del estado de su ex-pareja, es decir ,no todos los días tu ex viene de visita con un rostro cansado y preocupado ,sin contar su estado físico, juraría por su titulo medico que Takao no se habría estado alimentado correctamente en las últimas semanas.

Con un suspiro de reclinación levanto de forma lenta a Takao y lo condujo al sillón del living ,bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, que a pesar de no mostrar ninguna emoción ,aseguraría que estaba igual de sorprendido que él ,por el llanto del pelinegro.

-Y-yo necesito tu ayuda Shin-chan-murmuro en voz baja en pelinegro sin soltar la camisa de Midorima ,después de todo sin importar los años ,ese es el lugar más seguro que conocías estaba en sus brazos sabia que nada le pasaría.

-Takao escuchame atentamente, quiero que te calmes y me digas que sucede ¿Está bien?-por un momento se olvido por completo de que su "esposo" estaba presente, jamás había visto al pelinegro tan devastado.

-P-por f-fav-favor S-Shin-chan t-tienes q-qu-que a-ay-ayudarme n-no q-qu-quiero q-que m-muera-

Ya no importaba nada, si Midorima no lo ayudaba todo se acabaria, necesitaba su ayuda. Después de todo Midorima Shintaro era uno de los mejores cirujanos del país.

-Takao calmate nadie va a morir, tienes que tranquilizarte y contarme que sucede-no importaba lo que aparentara Midorima no soportaba ver en ese estado al pelinegro.

-S-Shin-chan ayúdala no quiero que ella muera-

-¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella Takao?-no sabía porque pero un escalofrió recorrió su espalda .

-Por favor ayuda a mi hija-

Silencio.

Silencio.

...

_"Atención Cancer hoy tendrás un día dificil, deberias evitar a los escorpianos ya que no te traerán buenas noticias. A pesar de que estas en el último lugar ,podrás evitar la mala suerte si llevas tu objeto de la suerte..."_

Maldición! como siempre el maldito horóscopo siempre tenia razón.


	3. El motivo no eres tu(parte dos)

Después de tan funesta noticia el living quedo en completo silencio, después de todo ni Midorima ni Akashi sabían que responder a semejante noticia.

Ignorando la opresión que sintió en el pecho al escuchar la palabra "hija" Midorima decidió indagar más acerca del tema, que ha decir verdad lo tenía muy desconcertado, después de todo nunca había escuchado nada de sus ex-compañeros en las reuniones, que tenían una vez al mes, acerca de la "supuesta" hija de Takao.

-Takao escuchame atentamente ¿Sabes que es lo que tiene?

-S-Si tiene una coartación aórtica Postductal*, es de nacimiento, pero se volvió grave hace no más de un año, pero como no tenía el dinero me dieron un plazo de 11 meses para la, hasta entonces la mantuve estable con medicamentos.

-Pero una coartación aórtica Postductal solamente se ve más en personas adultas Takao-murmuro el ex-jugador de Shuutoku, al menos quería darle algo de esperanza a su ex-pareja.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! L-lo sé p-perfectamente... pe-pero no s-siempre sucede asi Shin-chan-después de semejante confesión Takao se volvió a aferrar a la camiseta de el peli verde y sin poder soportarlo volvió a sollozar.

Al enterarse de semejante noticia el peli verde solamente pudo corresponder a medias el abrazo .Después de todo, por algún motivo, al enterarse de la enfermedad de la pequeña una parte de el sintió una gran opresión hasta el punto en que sus ojos también comenzaron a picarle anunciando que las lagrimas estaban muy próximas.

Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar el teléfono comenzó a sonar, con un simple movimiento el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento y fue directo a contestar.

-Residencia Midorima-Akashi ¿Quien habla?-

Después de un par de minutos en silencio, en donde solamente se podían escuchar los sollozos ahogados de un pelinegro y los monosílabos del pelirrojo, esté finalmente colgó y se giro en dirección a su esposo.

-Shintaro era del hospital, dijieron que necesitan que vayas ahora, es de urgencia, probablemente tengas que quedarte hasta tarde.

-Esta bien, ahora mismo salgo.

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras con el pelirrojo, en su alcoba, tomo al pelinegro de los hombros y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Lo acompañare hasta la parada del autobus. Nos vemos mañana.- después de murmurar esas palabras le dio un pequeño beso al pelirrojo y empujo al pelinegro a la entrada para que salieran una vez tengan los abrigos puestos.

-Hasta mañana Shintaro-murmuro el ex-capitán de Teiko luego de haber correspondido el beso.

El pelinegro que todavía seguía sumergido es sus pensamientos se dejo arrastrar por su ex y solamente pudo murmurar un "Gracias por todo". No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando hasta que sintió como el agarre del peli verde, que nunca había deshecho, se hizo más fuerte.

-Quiero que me digas en donde está internada tu hija, mañana cuando acabe mi turno iré a verla para planear la operación lo más pronto posible. En cuanto a los gastos no te preocupes, los cubriré todos yo.

-S-Shin-chan y-yo...

-Si tienes tiempo para llorar entonces ve a tu casa y come algo, estoy seguro que a tu hija no le gustaría verte así.

-P-pe-pero...

-No acepto peros .Mira ya llegamos, envíame un mensaje más tarde para saber donde se encuentra internada. Nos vemos-

Antes de que Takao pudiera reaccionar Midorima ya se había despedido con un beso en su mejilla y había comenzado a caminar en dirección al hospital en donde trabajaba.

-Shin-chan arigato-murmuro un sonrojado Takao al ver como su ex había desaparecido de su vista. Entonces recordó algo que no había pensado "Midorima mañana vería a SU hija", esto definitivamente iba a traer problemas, después de todo con solo mirarla Midorima se daría cuenta de toda la verdad.

Lo mejor sería comenzar a buscar su objeto de la suerte para mañana.

***La coartación de Aorta es una cardiopatía congénita que se presenta con insuficiencia cardiaca congestiva precozmente sobre todo en la edad neonatal y que, de no ser diagnosticada oportunamente evoluciona con elevadísima mortalidad.**

**Hay veces que no es detectada en la edad neonatal por lo que avanza y comienza a evolucion a medida que el infante crece.**  
**La coartacion de Aorta puede evolucionar y posee tres etapas:**  
**-coartacion preductal**  
**-coartacion ductal**  
**-coartacion postductal:El estrechamiento es distal a la inserción del ducto arterioso. Incluso con un ducto arterioso abierto el flujo sanguíneo hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo resulta irregular. Este tipo es el más común en los adultos. Está asociado con el hallazgo de muescas en la radiografía de tórax a nivel de la estenosis y también a nivel de la parrilla costal (debido al aumento de presión a nivel de las arterias intercostales), también se observa hipertensión en las extremidades superiores y debilidad en los pulsos en las extremidades inferiores. La coartación postductal es probablemente el producto del resultado de la extensión de una arteria muscular (el ducto arterioso) dentro de la arteria elástica (aorta) durante la vida fetal, cuando la contracción y la fibrosis cierran el ducto arterioso durante el nacimiento, se produce el estrechamiento del lumen aórtico.**

**Síntomas y signos**

**Este estrechamiento provoca un inconfundible soplo cardíaco, hipertensión arterial irregular en los brazos y reducción del flujo sanguíneo en el abdomen, la pelvis y las piernas. Incrementa el esfuerzo del ventrículo izquierdo, lo cual por lo común deriva en su agrandamiento.**

**Tratamiento**

**El tratamiento puede ser con medicacion si es que el paciente es asintomático, mas el uso de la cirugía resulta de norma si el estrechamiento aórtico llega a producir hipertensió muchos casos la coartacion puede ser curada si se trata a tiempo dando como resultado ningun o minimo riesgo a futuro.**

esto es la info que consegi segun un libro de medicina de mi casa :D

..no estoy actualizando mucho porque la pagina esta en ingles y no se me da muy bien el ingles

tengo mi otra cuenta en amor yaoi -kuroko no basket ...ahi actualizo por dia :D

gracias


	4. Descubriendo la verdad

Capitulo 4: descubriendo la verdad.

Hace no más de 15 minutos que se encontraba en frente de aquella puerta blanca, su respiración cada vez se hacía más irregular y es que, detrás de aquella puerta, se encontraba la "hija" de su ex.

De repente sus puños se crisparon al pensar que alguien mas estaría abrazando a su pelinegro, mientras este lloraba. Después de todo todavía no había podido olvidar la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo cuando acudió a él en busca de un abrazo de consuelo.

Con paso decidido toco se forma suave la puerta dos veces y espero a que le contestaran.

-Adelante- escucho el suave murmurar de una delicada voz femenina, en ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco, con paso delicado cruzo el umbral de la puerta y entro a aquella habitación con olor a lavanda.

-Con permiso-

No hizo falta decir más por su parte, en cuanto termino de cerrar la puerta se quedo de espaldas a la cama, no tenía el suficiente valor para girar, después de todo apostaría que la niña en ese cama se parecería a su supuesto padre y eso era algo que todavía no quería ver, no quería saber quién era aquel que tuvo la dicha de hacer a su peli negro feliz.

-Tu eres el amigo de mi mami ¿Verdad?-

La palabra "Amigo" era muy dolorosa, más cuando sabía que él y Takao habían sido más que solo amigos. Sabía que era de mala educación dejarle esperando por una respuesta, después de todo si había heredado el carácter de su madre no quería hacerla enojar. Con un suspiro se armo de valor y encaro a la pequeña figura que descansaba en aquella blanca cama.

Silencio.

No podía pensar nada, ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna, prácticamente estaba en blanco la niña en aquella cama se parecía mucho a él! Era prácticamente como verse a sí mismo de pequeño solamente que en versión femenina. Aquel mismo pelo verde ,sus ojos ,grandes y brillantes ,así como un par de lentes en el pequeño rostro de color rojo oscuro.

-T-tu eres..? -

-¡Es mi hija!-

Aquella voz tan conocida lo había tomado por sorpresa, se giro para quedarse en frente de aquella persona.

-T-tu ...¿Porque estas aquí?

-¿ha?¿Porque estoy aquí? Eso es obvio ,estoy aquí por mi hija.

-Cariño ¿Que suced..

En ese momento el pequeño cuarto volvió a quedar en silencio, después de todo la mirada de dos de las cuatro personas, en ese cuarto, podrían matar a cualquiera.

El peli verde no podía creer lo que veía ,ahí en frente suyo se encontraba su anterior compañero de equipo.

-M-miyaji ¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Acaso eres sordo, además de ciego? Te dije que estoy aquí por mi hija.

-¿T-tu hija?.P-pero esa niña es...

-¿Mami?¿Que paso?

-E-etto...nee Shin-chan ,podríamos salir afuera ,Asusa-chan tiene que descansar.

Sin intentar alzar la voz obedeció al peli negro y salió junto al rubio de la habitación.

-¿Y bien ?¿Porque viniste a ver a mi hija?

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Takao explícame que está sucediendo aquí!

-Etto...Shin-chan...y-yo sé q-que esto es difícil pero...

-tsk! No sé que son esas confianzas con mi esposa, pero no te atrevas a levantarle la voz cuatro ojos!

-¡¿A quién llamas cuatro ojos, Rubio mal teñido?!

-¡Bastardo...!

-¡Por favor cálmense los dos!

Ese día definitivamente seria muy margo.

Gomen no tengo mucho tiempo ..muchas gracias por los reviews! :D

cualquier sugerencia ...escriban :D


	5. No todo es tan dulce como la miel

Capitulo 5:No todo es tan dulce como la miel.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que descansara, pero era imposible. En ese momento su estomago y su cabeza empezaron una guerra interna. Por un lado su cabeza le decía que lo mejor era descansar al menos dos horas más, por otro lado su estomago exigía que lo alimentaran. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decision, sintio como dos pequeños pesos caían encima de él y se hundían con él en la cama.

-papi es hora de levantarse-regaña un pequeño de no más de seis años con ojos celestes y cabello rojo con negro, sin esperar que su padre intente se, vuelve a tirarse encima.

-mami ya tiene el desayuno listo-contesta un niño de escasos cinco años, su cabello igual a su madre, pero los ojos eran de su padre.

-En un minuto me levanto Reo, Yuua.-murmura el ex 10 de Seirin con la cara pegada a la almohada.- ¿Ustedes no deberían estar en el jardin?

-Yo no pienso volver a ese lugar, nadie sabe jugar básquet!-murmuro enojado el pequeño leon, obviamente en su pequeña mente nadie jugaba como su papi.

-¿Y tu Yuua? ¿Por qué no fuiste?

-Si onii-chan no va, Yuua tampoco!-murmuro el pequeño peli celeste ,mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su padre para dormir otro poco.

Después de que el pelirrojo los regañara un poco ,los tres volvían a quedarse dormidos.

10 minutos después~

El pelirrojo comienza a sentir como lo mueven despacio y le besan la frente ,mientras intentaba levantarse no pudo evitar robarle un beso a su pequeña esposa.

-Taiga si estas despierto ven a desayunar, no me hagas subir a buscarte. No eres un niño-le regaño el ex jugador fantasma mientras acariciaba la frente del mayor y le llenaba de mimos.

-Tú tienes la culpa, me mandaste a dos demonios para que intenten levantarme ,solo logre quedarme dormido de vuelta.

-No pongas excusas -antes de que el pelirrojo contestara ,el peli celeste lo callo besando los labios de su esposo.

-Ugh! qué asco!

-Onii-chan no digas eso ,a mi me gustan los besos que se dan mamá y papá-murmuro el pequeño peli celeste mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su madre para que lo acurruque un poco y consiga dormir unos minutos más.

-Ahora por castigo tendrás que bañarte Reo-

-Q-Que! porque?! No quiero!

-Reo hazle caso a tu papa-

-Yo también quiero bañarme con onii-chan y con papa.

-Bien! esta decidido, nos bañamos los tres juntos.

Mientras los pequeños y su padre batallaban en el baño ,kuroko bajo para terminar de acomodar todo para el pequeño desayuno en familia, aunque con su esposo y su hijo mayor ese no sería un "pequeño" desayuno.

Antes de que terminara de servir el zumo de naranja observa como una luz del celular de su esposo comienza a parpadear. Era un mensaje. Sin importar que en ese momento alguien bajara ,toma el celular y lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal, junto con las llaves del auto y la de la puerta.

Minutos después bajan los dos niños de la familia Kagami junto al pelirrojo que solo lleva puesto los pantalones. Al ver que su precioso peli celeste seguía pegado a la estufa lo abraza por la espalda y comienza a besar y a lamer su cuello.

-T-tai-taiga d-det-detente,l-los ni-niños...

-Es tu culpa por verte tan hermoso Tetsu.

Sin esperar autorización por parte del peli celeste el pelirrojo comienza a frotarse, de una forma sumamente estimulante, contra el trasero de su esposo. Sin poder evitar unos pequeños jadeos comienzan a salir de la boca del peliceleste. Todo era perfecto para un encuentro mañanero en la mesa de la cocina, pero...

-Mama, papá venga a comer el desayuno se enfría!

Con la respiración algo agitada ambos se dirigen a la mesa para tomar el desayuno con sus pequeños, entre regaños ,risas y un poco de comida en el suelo, los cuatro terminan de comer y los pequeños hermanos se dirigen al comedor para ver la televisión. Mientras el pelirrojo vuelve a su habitación para cambiarse y dirigirse a su trabajo ,por suerte ese día su turno comenzaba a las 10.30.

En cambio el peli celeste se llevo todos los platos a la cocina con el objetivo de limpiar el desastre que causaron los tres amores de su vida. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar unos fuertes brazos lo toman por la cintura y lo pegan al pecho de su esposo que ya había comenzado a morder su oreja de forma lenta.

-Cariño ya me tengo que ir, no olvides hacer las compras y ponerte lindo ,porque esta noche iremos a comer fuera con los niños, recuerda que llego a las 7 pm.

-De acuerdo ,te amo Taiga.

-Yo también ,mi Tetsu.

Para Kuroko aquel día era especialmente dulce, después de todo hace 9 años ,ese mismo día se habían conocido con su pelirrojo esposo. Después de despedirse con un beso de telenovela ,el pelirrojo se dirige a la salida pero curiosamente no encuentra ni sus llaves ni su móvil.

-¿Niños no vieron mis llaves o el móvil?

-No papi-respondieron a dúo el par.

Después de buscar en su habitación, el baño y en el comedor,tuvo un escalofrió y se dirigió a su esposo que seguía en la cocina. Esperaba que no fuera devuelta "eso".

-¿Tetsu has visto mis llaves o el móvil?

El peli celeste tembló al escuchar la voz de su esposo, pero aun así no giro y solo negó con a cabeza, Kagami al ver que no le respondería volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura y lo giro para darle un beso. Mientras el beso iba subiendo de tono el peli celeste fue subiendo la playera de su esposo hasta toparse con esos duros abdominales, cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle la camiseta ,sintió como lo empujaban lejos de aquellos labios que lo volvían loco y el suave sonido de las llaves se escuchaba. Taiga había logrado quitarle las llaves y el móvil.

-Tetsu ¿Que significa esto?

-Y-yo... e-er-era u-un-una br-broma

-No es la primera vez que lo haces, en el último mes me has ocultado las llaves y el móvil al menos 15 veces. No creo que sea un juego, Tetsu.

-E-es s-so-solo u-un j-ju-juego...s-so-solo e-e-so...

El pelirrojo solo pudo suspirar por la testarudez de su esposo, lo mejor era arreglar todo esto y ya, presentía que las cosas podían comenzar a ponerse malas, muy malas.

-Entonces cuando llegue esta noche hablamos.

-P-pe-pero esta noche ...

-La cena la cancelaremos, esto es mucho mas importante. Nos vemos.

Sin esperar una respuesta el pelirrojo sale de la casa dando un pequeño portazo ,últimamente la actitud de su esposo era muy cerrada, estaba de acuerdo que nunca había sido muy social pero esta vez estaba exagerando. Con un mal presentimiento se dirigió al trabajo. Ese día seria definitivamente muy largo.


	6. Tenemos que hablar

Capitulo 6: Tenemos que hablar.

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

Llevaba más de media hora observando el reloj. Adelante de él se encontraba su esposo bebiendo un cafe, habia hecho de todo  
para atrasar ese momento. Desde el momento en que piso la casa lo había tratado de seducir, obviamente su objetivo era llevarlo a la cama y que después de una buena sesión de sexo con su marido, esté estuviera lo suficiente cansado y se olvidara del tema.

Pero todo se acabo cuando el pronuncio la mágica palabra "tenemos que hablar", ésa era la señal de que su brillante plan había  
fracasado.

-Tetsuya

-Taiga

Ambos se sorprendieron al llamarse mutuamente, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo hablar, tenía que comenzar él y razonar  
ese tema con su esposo, para que este asunto no pasara mayores.

-Taiga, lo de hoy solo fue un chiste. No era nada serio.

-Tetsu ¿Sabes que te amo?

-S-si.

-Entonces quiero que confíes en mi ¿Está sucediendo algo?

¿Está sucediendo algo? Esa era un buena pregunta, ni siquiera el sabia el motivo por el que había comenzado a evitar que su  
esposo fuera al trabajo, bueno tal vez si lo sabía pero no quería recordarlo. A pesar de que el pelirrojo le había jurado que ya no sentía nada por su "hermano" algo dentro de él se rompió cuando descubrió que antes de que su esposo viniera para Japón había roto con el pelinegro. Tal vez en ese momento había comenzado a revisar su celular para ver si no lo engañaba con  
nadie, después de todo él sabía que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar que el pelirrojo lo dejara. Él no era como  
Takao. Él no podía hacer nada sin su luz.

-Tetsu, quiero que vayamos con un terapeuta, alguien que se especialice en estos casos. Necesitamos ayuda con esto, no pienses  
que es por nosotros solamente, piensa en los niños. Te amo pero...

-Yo también te amo. ¡No necesitamos a nadie Taiga! ¡Estamos bien! No lo volveré a hacer nunca más...

En ese momento quería llorar pero lo único que pudo hacer fue correr al baño de su casa y encerrarse, escucho como su  
pelirrojo lo llamaba pero solamente lo ignoro. Por suerte sus hijos se habían quedado esa noche en casa de Aomine y de Kise.  
Escucho como sonaba el teléfono. Su esposo hablaba con alguien, dedujo que sería Midorima o tal vez Akashi, de aquella charla  
solamente pudo escuchar el nombre de Takao. Midorima se había enterado de todo.

-Así que no soy el único con problemas.

-  
Entro en completo silencio al desordenado departamento, debido a su buena memoria avanzó, en plena oscuridad, hasta el  
dormitorio principal después de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

Apenas ingreso pudo sentir con la planta de sus pies los envoltorios del suelo. Sin darle tiempo a que avanzara mas de tres  
pasos sintió unas gigantescas manos lo recorrían con descaro, como si no hubiese tocado su cuerpo en mucho tiempo. No solo eransus manos, su boca también hacia lo suyo con sus labios y con su cuello.

Sin dar tiempo a protestas se vio empujado contra la pared y despojado de sus pantalones. Sin esperar a dilatarlo lo  
suficiente sintió como su amante introducía su miembro con fuerza dentro de él. Entonces se dio cuenta, su pareja estaba  
enojada.

Después de soportar las fuertes embestidas sintió como se corrió en manos del mas alto, una ola de placer lo envolvió y se  
apretó por completo, permitiendo al otro correrse dentro de el. Una vez satisfecho su amante lo deposito en la cama y se  
recostó encima de el, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con el del más alto.

-Ese fue tu castigo por no venir a verme~

-Perdóname estuve ocupado, no te enfades. Te traje tus dulces favoritos Atsushi.

-Entonces te perdono ~

-¿Sabes? Hace poco apareció Takao para pedirle a Shintaro...

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Losiento. ¿De que quieres hablar entonces?

-De nada.

-Ya me disculpe Atsushi

-A veces Akachin puede ser muy egoísta

Sin dejar que el pelirrojo pudiese responderle al peli violeta, el más alto se dio vuelta dándole la espalda al ex-capitán de Teiko. Por más de que intento hablarle el gigante parecía hacer oídos sordos e ignorarlo. Se vistió sin mirarlo, antes de  
cerrar la puerta de la habitación le dedico una última mirada.  
Otro día volvería e intentaría entablar una conversación con el peli violeta. Con tanta prisa no pudo avisarle acerca de  
la reunión que tendrían mañana en su casa. Tal vez lo mejor era dejarle una nota junto a los dulces que había traído.

**Gomen por no actualizar el fic! **

**Definitivamente no sirvo para esto :(**

**Voy a tratar de ponerme al dia.**


	7. Todo comenzó

Capitulo 7: Todo comenzó...

Esto era lo peor, el peor de los desastres, no solo había prometido contarle la verdad a Midorima hoy, si no que sus otros amigos también se enteraron de que tenía una hija. No es que lo tuviera escondido pero los únicos que sabían de su existencia eran Kagami y Kuroko.

Así que ahora se encontraba, de nuevo, en frente de la casa de Midorima esperando que tal vez un milagro ocurriese y no tuviese que entrar. A su lado estaba Miyaji, extra ñañamente calmado, después de todo él había prometido quedarse a su lado hasta el final. Aunque dentro suyo se recriminaba por tenerlo atado de esa forma, agradecía que no lo hubiese dejado totalmente solo.

Un pequeño "clic" lo volvió a la realidad, apretando fuerte la mano de su "esposo" entro sin mirar el rostro de Midorima.

-Takaocchi!¿Cómo es eso de que tienes una hija?¿De verdad está enferma?¿Que tiene?¿Cuantos años tiene?¿Como es?¿Se parece a ...?

Como de costumbre el primero en hablar y romper la atmosfera de tensión fue el ex-as de Kaijo. A su lado el ex-as de la generación de los Milagros, Aomine Daiki. Ellos no eran los únicos, en esa tétrica sala .Allí se encontraban el gigante de más de dos metros, Murasakibara Atsushi,a su lado se encontraban Kuroko y Kagami, que no parecían estar en su mejor momento. Todos lo miraban con claras dudas ,que todavía no sabía si contestar o no. Después de todo ni siquiera Kagami o Kuroko sabían la historia completa de lo que había sucedido. Para su desgracia quien lo socorrió de las preguntas del rubio fue la persona que menos quería mirar en esa sala.

-Ryota mejor guarda silencio

-Pero Akashicchi...

-Lo mejor es dejar que el hable. Después de todo creo que tendrá un buen motivo para haberme ocultado todo esto ¿Verdad Takao?

-Creo habértelo dicho en el hospital cuatro-ojos, no te dirijas a mi esposo de esa manera.

-No me molestes rubio oxigenado

-¡¿Ah?!¿Qué sucede? ¿El horóscopo no salió como tú querías?

-Tsk!¿Porqué no vas a retocarte la tintura? Ya puedo ver las raíces.

-Bastard...!

-Basta los dos! Sientense de una vez!

Solo una simple orden por parte del ex-capitán de Rakuzan basto para que ambos se callaran y tomaran asiento ,aun siendo vigilados bajo la estricta mirada del pelirrojo. Obviamente ese "siéntense de una vez" también iba incluido para él.

-Ahora que dejaron de comportarse como unos niños, creo que podremos empezar.

Sin ninguna idea por su cabeza solo se le ocurrió confesar todo, aunque no toda la verdad. Después de todo Midorima había prometido ayudarlo siempre y cuando le contara lo que había sucedido después de que ambos rompieran o mejor dicho después de que Midorima lo abandonara por el pelirrojo sin razón alguna.

-D-dos meses después de que "termináramos" me entere de mi embarazo, yo estaba nervioso ,no se lo podía contar a mis padres y no tenía a nadie que pudiese ayudarme. Semanas después Miyaji se entero de mi condición dijo que me ayudaría y se quedo a mi lado para cuidarnos a mí y a mi hija. Eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo?¿Dices que nadie podía ayudarte ?¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?¿Porqué no me buscaste?

-¿Para qué te buscaría?

-¿Como que para qué?¡Es mi hija!¡Tenia el derecho de saber de su existencia!

-¡Me habías dejado!¡¿Querías que fuera y te pidiera dinero sabiendo que estabas con otra persona?!¡No soy una puta!

Después de que su voz se rompiera con aquel grito, la sala se quedo en silencio, solamente se podía escuchar sus débiles sollozos siendo acallados por el pecho de su esposo.

-Supongo que eso es suficiente por hoy ¿Verdad Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun?.

-Kuroko ,tu...

-Kurokocchi tiene razón ,mejor tomemos algo de té y comamos unos pastelillos. ¿Qué opinas Murasakibaracchi?

-Yo quiero de chocolate~

Siguiendo al gigante a la cocina todos desalojaron el living ,exceptuándolo a él y al peli verde. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a todos, sentí como era jalado hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe, pero nada. Solamente pude sentir como unos cálidos brazos me envolvían y me apretaban contra el pecho del más alto. Intenté separarse pero lo único que lograba era quedarse más atrapado en aquella trampa mortal. Eso no era para nada bueno, si alguien entrara se armaría una increíble discusión.

-S-shi-shin-ch-chan y-yo...

-No me importa que haya sucedido entre tú y Miyaji, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir otra vez. Esta vez no pienso permitir que te alejes Takao, ni a ti ni a nuestra hija.

Antes de que pudiese decir alguna palabra sintió como los cálidos labios de su ex-amante se presionaban de forma suave contra los suyos, para después separarse e irse a la cocina, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que estaban siendo vigilados por un ojo color carmesí y otro color dorado.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews!

Espero q les gusten estos dos capis nuevos :D


End file.
